


Safe and Sound

by Proskenion



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kind of Hurt/Comfort, Reader Insert, mainly fluff and hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proskenion/pseuds/Proskenion
Summary: Merlin has disappeared without warning once more and the reader is worried but finally, Merlin comes back...





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Hohoho, a new work from a new fandom haha! Well yeah I discovered BBC Merlin this summer (yes I know I'm late I always am sshhh...) and here I am. I think there will be some other fics about it, if you want to of course.  
> But first I hope you'll enjoy this one. It's just Something cute and silly because well, I'm always worried for our cute amazing warlock and I always want to hug him and feel the need to protect him... but who doesn't ? Lol.  
> Forgive my probable mistakes, please...

"Merlin !" you exclaim. 

You run towards him and wrap your arms around his neck even before he has completely entered the room. Laughing, he puts one of his arm around you while trying to close the door with his free hand. 

"Where have you been ?" you ask without letting go of him. "I was so worried !"  
"It's fine, I'm alright." he said gently pushing you. 

He takes you by the shoulders and looks at you in the eyes as to say "you can see that I'm fine right ?" 

"You have to stop this, Merlin. Stop always disappearing like that and getting involved in everything and making me worry myself sick."  
"Well, if I stop doing this I guess I wouldn't be really myself anymore, and you would probably not appreciate me the same way since I'm pretty sure you like me exactly the way I am." he says in his usual teasing tone. 

You rise one of your eyebrow and take a step back to look at him in the eyes, slightly amused. 

"I'm not so sure I really like you right now. You stubborn idiot."  
"But I am your favourite stubborn idiot, am I not ?" he teased. 

At that you just gently punch him on his shoulder, making him laugh, and soon enough you're laughing too. But then you become serious again, and with a look of concern you put softly your hand on his cheek and say : 

"I mean it Merlin. Please, be careful. I wouldn't bear to see you hurt."

He has stopped laughing too now and he looks at you with a serious face. He raise a hand and caresses your hair. 

"I'm here now." he says. "And I'm fine. I'm always fine."  
"Promise me you will always come back, safe and sound."  
"I do."  
"Say it Merlin." 

He takes a breath, his fingers still playing with your hair. 

"I promise that I will always come back safe and sound." 

You smile. You won't prevent him to put himself in danger, that is the way he is. But you trust him, and for now you feel realesed. He promised. And you have to admit it, he's right, you like him just the way he is. You're so proud of him. 

You softly caress his cheek with your thumb. And then you wrap your arms around him again, pulling him into a hug and burying your face in his chest. You feel him wrapping his arms around you too. For now he is here, with you, safe and sound. You can relax. 

Until the next time...


End file.
